Generation Reborn
by wildflower94
Summary: All of the original Rookie's have grown up and moved on. Who has taken their place? Disclaimer: I own nothing. Credit goes to the Mishimoto and his big-wig buddies.


My name is Kushina and I am the daughter of one the most powerful ninjas to have ever walked the earth. He's the second yellow flash and he defeated an entire organization of evil doers along with the most terrible antagonist to walk beside him, Sasuke Uchiha.

Tell the truth, after hearing all of that you could probably care less about me. My father is the real hero. The thirty three year old sixth Hokage.

These are the sort of things I think about before getting up in the mornings because I know stares of awe will follow me throughout the entire village and into the academy, but those eyes are for Naruto Uzumaki, not for me.

Today though is the final academy exam and once I pass it I will be a genin ready to make a name for myself.

"Kushina, breakfast!" my mother calls from the kitchen. I hear Minato's cries from all the way up here. He definitely has dad's lungs.

"Coming!"

Sliding off my bed I lunge gracefully for the closest piece of clothing I can see and am running out the door with pants half up and shirt still struggling to descend my shoulders. My dad catches me coming out of his room with a stack of papers. We both stop and he looks at me for a moment before I see his mouth twitch into what is undoubtedly a grin, "Too excited to get properly dressed I see."

I quickly finish pulling my clothes on and ignore the faint warmth rising to my cheeks, "Just a bit yeah . . "

He chuckles lightly, "Well then you better get some breakfast though I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks dad," I say breathlessly skirting around the edges of his Hokage cloak. He tousles my hair as I run by making the black mess even worse.

I get to the kitchen and quickly slurp and gulp down whatever mom has pushed in front of me. I'm not too picky.

"Shina go too school today!" Minato shouts from mom's arms.

My gives me a look form over the boy's blond head, "and her last day at that."

"Hopefully," I correct.

She raises one eyebrow suspiciously. "What's wrong dear?" She gives me a kind smile too encourage me.

I twist my head around too make sure dad is up stairs, "What If I, you know, fail . . . " I quickly duck my head afraid of the disappointment.

"What are you talking about? You will not fail. Not only are you marginally smarter than your father and I were at that age but it did take him three tries too pass." She sat Minato down in his highchair and gave me a swift but tight hug. I'd heard the story about how my dad graduated plenty of times but still it was nice to know.

"Thank you mom." Right then my dad walked in. Mom stood up and gave him a quick kiss before laying his food on the table.

"Hinata you're brilliant," he said taking in the early morning meal with much enthusiasm. Mom patted his head and went about with the housework.

"Kushina?"

"Yes dad?"

"Would you like a ride to school? We can flash." He just loved too show off too her and Minato.

I hated too disappoint him but I had my own idea, "No thanks dad I think I can get it."

"All right then." he said looking crestfallen.

The goodbyes and good lucks were quick and soon I was in the front yard.

I, out of habit, had a collection of bracelets, ankle and wrist. This was a tradition started by my uncle Lee. My parents thought it was relatively innocent, but the man really was a nut and didn't quite think my parents training methods were going to get me to top notch ninja material.

In that first bracelet there had been a five pound weight interlaced with the fine thread. I wanted to be a great ninja and soon realized that this could get me there. As soon as I was comfortable with the current weight he would give me a new one, a heavier one. Right now I think I had about two thousand pounds worth of weight in bracelets.

One by one I stripped them and felt a bit lighter with each. By the time I got them all off I felt like I could float to the academy.

Today was the day I began to make my own mark on the world and I was going too start by crashing through the wall single fisted to take my test.

I start with one foot in front of the other and I'm off streaking through the village, a black blur.

Just a moment later I can see the academy I run towards and almost run into the first year side of the school. A sharp turn takes me running around the academy at least three times before I get properly oriented.

Finding my class I took a jump and, pulling my hands and feet in close, shot through the window landing squarely onto a student's desk.

My teacher, Iruka, opened his mouth wide in disbelief. I stared him straight in the eye and grinned so wide it would have made my father proud.

Suddenly I heard a voice snort below me and looked down too see a boy in my class, best friend actually, trying not too laugh. The boy's green eyes twinkled mercilessly. Of course as I was looking down I happened to notice my almost complete lack of pants. They were all the down to my ankles. I suppose I had been in a bit more of a hurry than I had realized.

"So Kushina, too excited too keep your pants on?" he asked.

Hadn't my dad said that? I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks as that was the cue for the entire class to start laughing.

"Shut up Bodin." I hissed pulling my pants back up and zipping them securely.

"Kushina, please see me after today's test." Iruka ordered sternly.

My blush was adamant throughout the entire class. Now that I'd done something grand it seemed stupid and insignificant. My parents were sure to kill me, not to mention that my entire group of rookie's knew that I favored bright pink lace panties. At least I got through the test all right.

It had been just a simple shadow clone technique. I worried all that time for something I could do in my sleep. Of course I always said that about putting my pants on properly as well.

No one failed this year, of which I was glad. The only disappointment was that Kiya had passed. She was a depressing lump of a girl who thought she was better than everyone else.

I stood fuming after everything was over and done with, during post-test relaxation, when a soft tap made me jump and snap my head around.

"Brooding this early in the morning? That's not good for your complexion you know," Bodin said smiling wickedly.

"I am not brooding!" Bodin raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"All right maybe a bit. You would be too if you had revealed a secret technique, lost your pants, your enemy got promoted, and you had to spend more than the legal requirement of time with a teacher!" My voice rose slightly as I continued. Bodin had stepped back a few steps. "Sorry," I amended, "today's just been . . . Different."

Bodin chuckled, "I see, but you better get to Iruka's office and get that meeting over with. Don't worry too much though. You're a ninja now."

I ran my hands over the cool steel in my hands with the leaf symbol engraved in the center. Blue cloth hung from it so it could be tied wherever I chose. I had almost forgotten this particular reward in the midst of embarrassment. Then, I felt as though I could do anything.

"Thanks, Bo-chan," I said sprinting form the classroom to Iruka's office.

The sixth Hokage reclined comfortably in his chair behind a huge desk stacked with paperwork. He'd get it later.

He ran a calloused hand through thick blonde hair, warming it in the sunshine spilling in the window.

His thoughts drifted to his daughter, at what was hopefully her last at the academy. Hopefully she wouldn't fail like he did.

That was nearly impossible though. She was one the most brilliant young ninja he had ever seen, but he really couldn't expect anything less from the child of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki.

Today she would become a ninja and maybe one day a ninja stronger than her own father. Maybe even the seventh Hokage.

Naruto smiled happily to himself, his azure eyes blazing splendidly.

A sharp rap at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in!" he called.

The door opened giving way to one Umino Iruka.

"Ah! How ya doin stranger?" Iruka smiled at his former student.

"I'm not here on a social visit per say. It's about Kushina . . ." Iruka trailed off uncertaintly.

Naruto panicked, "Why what happened? Is she hurt?"

"No, nothing like that," Naruto visibly resumed breathing. Iruka continued to tell him everything that had happened in his class that day. When he was done Naruto was laughing loudly.

"What punishment did you give her Iruka? Surely you didn't make her clean the bathrooms like you used to do me?" Naruto laughed again and wiped a tear from his eye, but stopped when Iruka suddenly turned serious.

"When she came to my office after school was over and I told her exactly what her punishment was she looked me straight in the eye and said 'Today I became an adult in the community's eyes. This Hitai-ate proves it! When the test was over and these were distributed you lost all rights to my disciplinary guidelines.'" Iruka paused for a moment watching his old student's reaction. Naruto's face was carefully composed.

"Continue," he ordered with a wave of his hand.

"Right, she finally ended this little tirade, standing up, barely reaching my chest and said 'Sorry comrade, today we became equals.' I was so shocked I just watched her turn and leave. Then I came to tell you." Naruto merely nodded.

"What do you think," Iruka prompted.

Naruto continued to wear that serious expression before finally breaking down into a wickedly grand grin, "She's a two-bit hellion with her mother's grace and father's fire."

Iruka matched his old student's expression tooth for tooth, "She'll be a great ninja. Perhaps more so than you." He waited to see Naruto's reaction who only kept that wide grin.

"You're right, old friend. The legend is dying but the story does move on with the next generation leading it."

Naruto allowed a sad smile imagining his daughter, Kushina, black hair whipping and blue eyes shining. Yes, the will of fire had been reborn.


End file.
